Game
by suits181002Sa
Summary: Both Tee and Ryan are playing a dangerous game of seduction, but when love comes in between they must keep their feeling from each other and their housemates. Will they succeed?


**Ryan Reeves**

That girl, she absolutely annoyed Ryan, her annoying smile as she succeeded in getting him in trouble. Tell twinkle behind he eyes as she smiles smugly at him as she watches him getting told off, again. Mostly though, it's her innocence, she was

Honestly the kindest personality Ryan had ever met, how he wanted to destroy her and her innocence for ever existing.

Ryan knew he wasn't fair to think what he was thinking about her, after all, he did annoy her a lot, but they don't get it, they've always blamed him, when Finn fell down the stairs it was automatically his fault, it's not like accidentally falling down the stairs is impossible, yet they still blamed him.

Well she blamed him for most of the things, but she had been right, he was manipulative.

"What are you doing?" Asked the person of his thoughts

"What do you think, Tee" replied Ryan as he turned towards the girl, she shivered as her name was spoken and Ryan smirked as he noticed.

"I think" she started as she stepped forward "you're going to take revenge on me" Ryan smiled as he stepped forward so a space of only a few inches remained between him and Tee "why would you think that?" He asked, Tee scoffed as she walked away but Ryan's smirk reappeared as he saw her disappear with red skin. She was blushing.

 **Tee Taylor**

He was intimidating, Tee Taylor found Ryan Reeves intimidating, as he took a menacing step forward, Tee didn't bother to hear his response she just scoffed and ran away as she felt her cheeks warm, but his smirk told her he had seen her blush. Damn it.

It wasn't fair he always seemed to get back at her and always made her uncomfortable, but whenever she tried to do something he always managed to figure out what was happening. He kept so calm as everything went to hell around him.

Tee Taylor hated Ryan Reeves, absolutely loathed him.

 **Ryan Reeves POV**

Tee was sitting next to me and she kept fidgeting with the hem of her sleeveless red and black checkered button down shirt, I smirked as she kept stealing glances at me.

"Tee pass me the jug" asked Carmen as she looked expectantly at Tee, who continued staring at her food. Carmen looked confused at Tee before repeating her request with the same result as the first time, gaining the attention of the rest of the table.

I smirked as I realised my chance, my hand lmmediantly leapt to her naked shoulders, she shrieked and jumped up as she turned to look at me, I feigned confusion as she looked at me with fear in her eyes, the unexpected feeling of guilt appeared in me as I saw her trembling.

Her state recieved confused looks and she turned to Carmen who repeated her request for the third time, this time she grabbed the jug and passed it on to Carmen.

The whole table was awkward for a few minutes but then chatter started to rise again and everybody started to talk again forgetting about how scared Tee looked.

The kids were still eating but Tee was staring at her food, she looked at her food once more and sighed before excusing herself and walking out of the room. "Can I eat in my room?" I asked May-Li as I grabbed my plate, she nodded absent-minded as she stared at Tee's disappearing form.

I walked upstairs towards Tee's room and knocked on the door a muffled voice came from inside "who is it?" Asked Tee, I hesitated for a second before speaking "Ryan" I said as I waited for her to open the door, she didn't.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" I asked as I stood silent for a few minutes "no" came a muffled replied this time with a trembling voice. A frown appeared on my face, I wanted her to fear me, but not this much.

"Open the door or I'll break it" I threatened, as a smirk made its way onto my mouth, even though I felt guilt I didn't want to just let Tee get away with doubting me and getting me into trouble.

"Okay, okay" said Tee this time her voice sounded clearer, keys turned as the locked door opened. Her usually bright eyes seemed sad and gloomy with fear. Good, that's what I wanted to see.

"I bought food for you" as I raised the plate in my left hand, Tee raised her eyebrows at me and looked at me distrustfully, I scoffed as I grabbed her trembling hand a placed the plate on it.

She put it down on her bedside table before opening her mouth, but before she could say anything I leapt closer to her and pinned her into the wall, her eyes automatically closed and her body started to tremble as her hand rested on my chest.

She slowly opened her eyes as I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Are you scared of me" I whispered into her ear as her head rested against my neck.

"No" she whispered back as she willed herself to stop shaking, I stopped holding shoulders and as I did so she pushed me backwards and ran downstairs, a tear running down her face. An unexpected emotion flew through me, guilt. Even though I felt guilt I hated her, so I would continue playing my game and she would continue being my pawn. I needed entertainment, she was entertainment.


End file.
